Kaenar Sunshadow
Kaenar Sunshadow is an Illidari Demon Hunter who served as a Spellbreaker in Kael'thas Susntrider's Outland campaign before being dispatched to the Black Temple to train under Illidan Stormrage. He is a stern, steadfast warrior with an unwavering loyalty to the safety of his homeland of Quel'thalas and a strong sense of devotion to his allies. =Description= ---- Kaenar stands at 5'10'' tall, with long blonde hair reaching down almost to his waist. His figure is somewhat bulky and unnaturally muscular, a side effect of his Illidari binding to a powerful Felhound during his initiation. When not covered by a blindfold, his eyes burn a familiar fel green to the rest of his kind, though they burn with a more intense flame fueled by his spectral sight. To keep his bound demon in check, Kaenar's torso is covered with intricate binding tattoos, written in a rich crimson ink that calls back to the color of his homeland's flag. The influence of that demon can be seen in his sharpened teeth and slightly elongated canines, as well as the subtle claw-shape and sharpness of his fingernails and toenails. He previously developed a pair of short horns on his head, but he forcefully removed them at the conclusion of the Argus campaign. Armor & Equipment As part of his training at the Black Temple, Kaenar learned to use the trademark glaives of the Illidari, which he employed to deadly effect against his enemies, demonic and otherwise, for many years. After being freed from captivity during the Burning Legion's third invasion, Kaenar used a single conventional glaive alongside a shield with a bladed edge, affording him a balanced and defensive fighting style. In close combat, he often served as a frontline for his comrades, deflecting attacks and holding the front while his allies attacked quickly from the flanks. Since the conclusion of the Argus campaign, Kaenar has set aside his warglaives and returned to using swords of Sin'dorei craftsmanship, wielding two of the curved, lightweight blades adorned with gold and crimson hilts. He also wears slightly heavier armor than before, with a reinforced skirt and pauldrons. =History= ---- Third War & Outland Kaenar was among the many Blood Elven soldiers who fled into Outland with Kael'thas Sunstrider after the Prince escaped his captivity in Dalaran. There, he participated in the joint Sin'dorei, Naga, and Broken campaign that succeeded in capturing the Black Temple from the Pit Lord, Magtheridon. It was during the difficult and costly campaign through Outland that Kaenar began to feel the inadequacy of his own strength against the Burning Legion. In spite of his own martial and magical prowess as a Spellbreaker, he saw the great power that the Legion's many demons commanded as they killed many of his comrades and wounded still more. Kaenar himself survived the conquest of the Black Temple uninjured, having cut down many demons and safeguarded several of his allies from magical attacks. Joining The Illidari Later, following the campaigns in Outland and Northrend, Kael'thas sent a number of Blood Elves to train with Illidan and his Demon Hunters in order to join the ranks of the Illidari's elite. Kaenar, recalling the great gulf in power between the Legion's demons and himself, sought and received the Prince's permission to return to Outland and begin his training. In his heart, Kaenar both hated and dreaded the prospect of becoming a Demon Hunter. He knew that binding himself to a demon was a monumental and irreversible change, and the thought sickened him. However, he had seen the devastation unleashed on Silvermoon by the Scourge and experienced the fearsome, world-destroying power of the Burning Legion in Outland. Kaenar knew that the Blood Elves needed great power to protect what remained of Quel'thalas, and he was willing to pay any price to attain it -- even taking the soul of a demon into his body. Under the guidance of his Illidari tutors, Kaenar learned to use the signature warglaives of the Demon Hunter to deadly effect. With his combat skills thus honed, he traveled outside the Black Temple to stalk and kill a powerful Felhound pack leader. The fel beast proved a challenging hunt, but after several days, Kaenar successfully killed it and dragged its carcass back to the Black Temple. There, he devoured the demon's heart and drank its blood, triggering a flood of visions of the repeated destruction of Silvermoon, of Azeroth, and of the entire world. In spite of the torturous visions and the relentless voice of the demonic spirit, Kaenar overcame the trial and took his place as an Illidari Demon Hunter, constraining the Felhound's spirit with tattoos in a rich red ink reminiscent of Silvermoon's banner. However, Kaenar was among the last Illidari initiated prior to Illidan's defeat at the Black Temple, and not long after overcoming his ordeal, the novice Demon Hunter was imprisoned along with his comrades by the Wardens, left to slumber until the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion. Awakening and the Third Invasion of the Legion Along with the rest of his Illidari comrades, Kaenar was brought out of his imprisonment in the Vault of the Wardens when the Burning Legion renewed its assault on Azeroth. Freed from his captivity, Kaenar reunited with a number of his former comrades to begin the hunt against the Legion's invading forces attacking Azeroth from the skies. This group eventually came upon a force from the Sacred Order of the Eternal Dawnlight, which they assisted in battle. Eventually, this small cadre of Demon Hunters became the foundation of "The Fury," a group of Illidari working in concert with the Order against the Legion. Together, they worked to repel the Burning Legion's assault in both Horde and Alliance territory from aboard a captured Burning Legion cruiser. When the time came, Kaenar and his allies made their way to Argus, where they joined the rest of Azeroth's defenders in taking the fight directly to the Burning Legion. With many battles under his belt and more demon essence absorbed into his body, Kaenar's development as a Demon Hunter progressed rapidly. His physical transformation continued as he sprouted a pair of small horns, and he donned a new suit of reinforced armor along with a shield-shaped warglaive, allowing him a greater measure of defense in combat. Stronger, faster, and more resolute, Kaenar spent many long weeks cutting down waves of demons in defense of key strategic locations, as well as hunting across the rough terrain of Argus to track down key agents of the Legion. Eventually, the campaign to Argus ended in victory, and Kaenar left it a battle-hardened veteran in spite of his lack of experience compared to many of his elder Demon Hunter brethren. With the Legion defeated and their primary purpose fulfilled, the surviving Illidari each had to determine their own path forward. Kaenar chose to return home to Silvermoon City, hoping to find a new way to serve his beloved homeland. The protection of Quel'thalas had been the driving force behind his decision to become a Demon Hunter in the first place, and he planned to continue to use his talents in service to the Sin'dorei. Returning to his homeland, he painfully cut and ground down the horns on his forehead in an attempt to mask some of his demonic corruption, and took to replacing his Illidari armor and glaives with new equipment of Sin'dorei craftsmanship. He then turned to The Sunguard, enlisting with their cabal of Demon Hunters to serve Quel'thalas once again. =Personality= ---- Kaenar is defined by an unwavering sense of duty and a willingness for self-sacrifice. He endured the hardship of the Alliance's discrimination as part of Kael'thas' army, and followed him onto bitter and bloody battlefields in Outland in search of a future for his people. He was committed to the survival of his people at any cost, and despite his hatred of the demonic and his distaste for the Demon Hunters' methods, he agreed to take on the burden of an Illidari in hopes of gaining meaningful power with which to protect his home. Kaenar views his duty to his people as his most important responsibility, and will readily forsake any other allegience for the sake of Silvermoon. He is also a natural protector, more than willing to take a blow for a comrade or offer his life -- or, in the case of his Illidari training, his very soul -- for the greater good. If there is a steep price to be paid to provide hope for the Sin'dorei, Kaenar will be among the first to volunteer to take it.Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:First Light